When Yuffie's Materia Goes Missing
by Yuffiie Kisaragi
Summary: First fanfic blah blah, Yuffie's materia is stolen (duh -.-) and she is on a quest to reclaim it, bumping into two hot guys on the way... (Yuffentine/Reffie?)[FF7 doesn't belong to me, btw, it belongs to Square]
1. Prologue : In which we are introduced to...

Chapter One  
  
A green tank top with white shorts to match. Her favourite outfit Some thought it was her only outfit - far from it; Miss Kisaragi had a lot of clothes. Too many in her opinion, although Yuffie was not one to pay much attention to clothes. Strapping on the fishnet leg guard, she contemplated whether her heavy shoulder armour would be required for the day.  
  
Thinking it would be just a normal day, she shrugged and left the armour in its usual place - at the end of her unkempt bed. She looked about her room, wondering what else she'd need for the day whilst putting on her sturdy Doc Martins. She sprang up and waded through the junk on her floor to her bedroom door. She sighed happily at her most prized weapon which was currently sitting securly on pegs knocked into her bedroom door. The Conformer. The beauty which had helped slay Sephiroth. A shadow seemed to befall Yuffie at the thought of the one winged angel. Then sorrow touched her soul. Sorrow for an old friend and sorrow for the insane man who just wanted a mother.  
  
Frowning, the eighteen year old shook her head, her brown locks falling into her eyes. The cobwebs of the past needed cleaning. She stretched, eyes closed, as if finally letting go. Her beautiful brown eyes opened again after a reflectful, silent moment, sparkles gracing the big orbs. A smile matched the twinkle in her eyes as she reached out for her beloved weapon and lifted it from its post with surprising ease. She loved the comforting feel of her Conformer. She loved its smoothness and ease to handle. A morbid side of her admired the deadly blades and how, with the correct skills, a single throw could kill a numerous amount of beings. Yuffie knew of her skill with the Comformer, and often boasted about it to anyone near her. Over the years she had concluded that the weapon had to have beeen made for her. No one else could yield it as well as she.  
  
Shivering happily, she began her routine check on her materia. The one thing which pleased her more than her weapon was materia. Yuffie loved materia. She'd loved it since her father and the sensei at the Wutai dojo had shown her the multi-coloured spheres, when she was seven. Ever since then, she had studied materia in depth, reading book after book, listening to people about it. Materia was what she lived for. In her opinion, it was better than sex. (Not that she had ever had sex, or was planning to have sex, but from the more experienced girls of Wutai, it sounded boring and repeative.)  
  
After defeating Sephiroth, AVALANCE had let Yuffie keep most of the materia, claiming they had no need for it anymore. Feeling sorry for her comrades, she had insisted they take at least a little bit, but she was perfectly content with having a huge amount of the wonderous stuff. She had stashed most of her newly won materia in a secret place where no one, not even her cunning father, could possibly guess. Of course, she had given a fair amount to Wutai, but they were only things like mastered Fire and Ice. As much as she wanted Wutai to be restored to its full glory, she couldn't bear to part with her higher materia such as Ultima or the Comet materia.  
  
Grinning, she quickly scanned over her beautiful magic gems. Ah, the pretty colours, and the way they reflected the light. Almost like a rainbow - blue, green, yellow, re-  
  
Red.  
  
There was supposed to be a red materia in her Conformer's materia slots. Knights of the Round, in fact. Her favourite summon monster. But it wasn't there. Someone must have taken it. Which meant someone had broken into her room while she was asleep and had stolen her materia. Someone was going to die.  
  
A fury built.gradually built itself up inside her while her emotions responded to the messages her brain was relaying to the rest of her body. Almost blind with rage, she grabbed hold of the door handle and flung open the door, slamming it shut behind her. She marched down the soft, green- carpeted floor, her loud boots sounding much like a horde of elephants and barged into the room of her first suspect, who was snoring peacefully until the loud shoutings of a very pissed off Yuffie reached the victims ears.  
  
"OLD MAN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Yuffie bellowed, holding up her Conformer and pointing furiously at the empty slot where the missing orb should be.  
  
"Eh? Wha?" Lord Godo sat up, a mighty yawn drowning out his words.  
  
"If it wasn't already obvious enough," Yuffie said between clenched teeth. "My materia has gone MISSING. And I want to know where you put it. And if you don't tell me right NOW, I'll kick your sorry arse all the way to Midgar."  
  
"Don't talk to your father like that, brat." Her father growled. "I don't know anything about your bloody materia." He sighed deeply, rubbing his weary, sleep-filled old eyes.  
  
Yuffie remained silent for a moment, studying her father. After a long debate with herself, she came to a one-word conclusion.  
  
"...shit."  
  
~  
  
Twenty minutes later, father and daughter were sitting by a table. Said father was smoking on a cigar, and said daughter was looking dangerous, her conformer still grasped tightly in one hand.  
  
  
  
"Yuffie, if you are going to go on this damn goosechase, I want you to bring back more materia for Wutai." Lord Godo exhaled stale smoke into the air, his eyelids closing shut in thought.  
  
"I brought back friggin' tons of materia from the war, old man. And once more it isn't good enough for you." Yuffie scowled at him through the smoke hovering above the table.  
  
"...I'll pay you."  
  
There was a pregnant pause.  
  
"What sort of materia do you want?"  
  
Lord Godo grinned.  
  
~  
  
The slamming of the door signalled Yuffie's departure from the Kisaragi residence. Godo shook his head slowly and flicked the finished fag end into the ashtray in the centre of the low table. His daughter was arrogant, headstrong, hot-headed and determined, just like himself, but her beauty and rarely seen compassion was something she had inherited from her mother. Already at eighteen she was beginning to resembled the now deceased Mrs Kisaragi. Her hair was still cut in the tomboyish style she liked, but her body was curvier than it had been. She had gained a little height as well, but not much, only a few inches or so. Thinking about this, Godo suddenly realised she was no longer his 'little girl'. Reflecting on his thoughts in more depth, Godo sadly thought - no, she'd stopped being his 'little girl' since she was very young. He chuckled to himself. I'm getting soft. Damn old age. Stretching, he cast his mind onto more important things, like what he was going to have for breakfast. 


	2. Chapter One : In which red feathers fall...

i Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or its characters, Square do. *Jealousy!* /i  
  
Um.. wow, I got SEVEN reviews for the first chapter/prologue of this story and I all but fell over(anime style, of course). I didn't actually think I'd get any reviews; I started the story when I was bored and typed it up when I was off school. So, um, I apologise for keeping you all waiting for so long (ahahaha). I could say that I was too busy with all my work, but that would be a bit of a fable. I just lost my muse for a while. *Nodnod.* Yea, so thank you sooo much everyone who reviewed, I love you all tons and tons. Okei, I'm done. *Runs away.*  
  
  
  
Yuffie sighed, rubbing her forehead in annoyance. Who bhad/b stolen her materia? She doubted very much that anyone in Wutai would take her prized posession. Wutai was known to be 'backwards' town - honour and respect was everyone's top priorety. Also, she _was_ Lady Kisaragi, the next destined ruler of Wutai - who would want to piss their next ruler off? She was constantly being sweet talked to by all the people so that she would be in their favour. She was personally annoyed with it. She loved Wutai, and held high regard for the people inhabiting it, but she disliked the people climbing up the social scale, trying to get in favour with herself and Lord Godo, her father.  
  
Her face crumpled into a scowl, thinking about what would happen if her father ever died. She fervently prayed that Lord Godo didn't plan on dying anytime soon. Ruling Wutai was a very nice thought, but Yuffie knew that she wouldn't be able to go through with it. Not that she didn't have the cabability to rule Wutai, oh no, she wasn't incapable of becoming one of the greatest Wutai rulers. She had inherited her fathers characteristics and along with that - his leadership skills. The people of Wutai already looked up to the Lady Kisaragi and respect was ladled onto her at every possible chance. Yuffie knew all of this, and she knew she had the skill  
  
to be a good leader, but. Yuffie also knew that she'd get bored of it all - she hated going to formal evening dances and being polite to everyone now, and she would be expected to turn up at every ball if she were the leader. Plus there was all the paperwork and negogiations to deal with. Yuffie was just happy with her materia.  
  
Materia.  
  
Her initial anger came flooding back in torrents. A black cloud accompanied the anger, darkening her face, giving more texture to her scowl. She was all but ready to rush out of the quiet town and let her anger rip out on the world, but there was one small matter to tend to before she went.  
  
Hitching up her shorts, she made her way over to the towering, red Leviathan padoga situated near her house. Her eyes climbed up the tower, marvelling for the umpteenth time at the beauiful structure. No matter how many times she saw the striking building, it still knocked the breath out of her. Apart from the Kisaragi residence and the Dao Chao mountains, this place was the only thing Yuffie respected with the honour all Wutains were famed to have. Sadness tinged her anger, reflecting on a younger Yuffie full of respect and amazement. Her mother was alive then. The only person who had shown pure love to Yuffie and understood her. Yuffie had respected her mother and her mother's words. Subconciously Yuffie reached into the hidden pocket on the side of her shorts and produced a small crucifix on a chain, rubbing her fingers slowly along the silver cross. It was a celtic cross; bands of metal twisted this way and that to make up the complicated, beautiful pattern inside the boreders of the cross. It was her mothers. Yuffie had been given it the day she died. Tears almost found her eyes. Almost. Gritting her teeth, she fought against the tears. Tears were signs of weakness, and Yuffie was not weak. At least, not on the outside.  
  
Smirking a little, she put the cross back into its proper place, checking that it was safe. She shook her head a little, clearing her face of the loose strands of hair dangling in her face then proceeded to enter the building.  
  
When she stepped into the tower, she was insantly filled with a calm, cool spirit and stepped quickly to the small shrine in the centre of the room. Ever since she had fought the trial of Leviathan and told the five trial members that they would do better to look after the village than stay in here doing nothing, they had taken up her advice and worked in the town. Of course, they all cleaned the tower daily and saw that everything was in place, that would never change, and Yuffie prayed it would stay that way. So, instead of having numerous people standing in the draughty pagoda, beautiful statues were created in their place, each representing the five different elements. Wutains often came here to pray or just to talk to the Gods about their troubles. Most left an offering of some kind - usually food or money. Of course, the food was given to the poorer people of Wutai and the money went to the wellfare of the Padoga.  
  
Normally, Yuffie went right up to the top of the Padoga to pray, but things were different now. She had to get ahead on her trial and find the culprit. Closing her eyes, she balled her left hand into a fist and brought it up to her chest. At the same time, she moved her right hand up to clasp her fisted left hand, securing them both tightly. She then bowed deeply to the small statue in front of her, remaining in that position for a good long fifteen seconds before slowly rising, her eyelids opening at the same time. She smiled a little to herself as she mentally went through the checklist of things she had, then satisfied with her itenary, she turned around, preparing to go out.  
  
As she twisted on her feet, a flash of white caught her eye. A frown made its way across her forehead as she stepped up to left wall and found a crisp, white envelope tucked securly in the wooden rectangle supporting the ceiling. Snatching it from the wall, she examined both sides. No name was written on it. Shrugging, she ripped open the envelope, curious about the contents and who it was to, not stopping to think it could be a personal letter to one of the Gods.  
  
She pulled out a clean, white sheet of paper folded in half perfectly, and lifted it open with her fingers. She then read -  
  
iDear Miss Lady Kisaragi -  
  
Rocket Town.  
  
Yours sincerly, A crimson friend. /i  
  
"iWhat/i!?" Yuffie screamed, forgetting where she was. She stormed out of the shrine, clutching the envelope and letter tightly in an iron grasp and stood outside, reading over the note again.  
  
iThis is the person who stole my materia. It has to be. But who is it?/i Yuffie pondered, rubbing her cheek in absent thought. iWho in the hell is 'crimson'? Nanaki?/i A grimace etched itself onto her face at the thought of the red-furred, serious beast. iIt can't be Nanaki, he's too sober to even think about stealing any of my materia. Who else? Valentine bdoes/b have a red cloak, but again, he's too much of a gentleman to steal something from someone. Ah, Vincent Valentine, the mysterious creature of the night.../i She mentally slapped herself. Vincent was not interested in children, especially not bratty ninja thiefs.  
  
i Red, red, red. Who is red? /i  
  
She closed her eyes, searching through her memories of the people she knew. No one in AVALANCHE fitted the profile. A smirk suddenly appeared in her thoughts. Followed by piercing blue eyes; mako infused. Covering the pale face were beautiful, firey-red locks, strands falling in the perfectly sculptured face. Reno of the Turks. Red. Crimson.  
  
"You complete, utter bastard. I will hunt you down and then destroy you, you pathetic excuse for a human being." She muttered in a voice quavering with rage. "You want me to go to Rocket Town? Well, so be it. I shall go to Rocket Town, and you will be sorry." She vowed to herself. She got up, brushed the little dried blades of grass which insisted on clinging to her, and then smiled. The smile was slow and it didn't reach her eyes. Said eyes were cold and distant. It was as if a transformation had gone over her whole body. She looked almost evil. Hefting up her beloved Conformer, she walked cooly away from the padoga and into the town. Flocks of people greeted her, smiles on their faces, and yet they got no response. Yuffie stared straight ahead, oblivious to anyone else. She didn't even turn around to look at her town, leaving her people bewildered. 


End file.
